


I'm on the horizon

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, BAMF Erica, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Stiles, Sassy Erica, Stakeout, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica nodded to the bar across the street that had a few cars and some motorcycles parked out front.  She jogged over and disappeared inside the seedy looking building.  </p>
<p>"This probably won't end well," Stiles sighed as a creeping sense of trouble crept over him.</p>
<p>He grabbed his baseball bat from the backseat and waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Fills two prompts, one for a beacon_hills challenge on LJ: _Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you_ and my [sleepy/exhausted](http://marishna.livejournal.com/727566.html) fill on my TW Bingo card

"Y'know, I'm starting to think this 'cloak of darkness' thing is a crapshoot," Stiles sighed as he wriggled around in his seat. They were parked under the overhang of some trees to stay hidden while he and Erica were three hours into their stakeout of the local coffee shop that was suspected to be a cover for a coven currently causing issues in town. 

"That or Derek wants you to feel useful so he made you do this," Erica replied, sounding just as bored as she sat with her feet up on the dash, head tucked down as if she were turtling or sleeping.

 Stiles made a sound of indignation. "Hey! He sent you along with me!"

"I volunteered," Erica replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Stiles asked dumbly.

Erica grinned, uncurled herself from the passenger seat and leaned across the console to tilt Stiles' face toward hers. She kissed him hungrily, nipping at his lower lip when she pulled away.

Stiles looked dazed for a second, then nodded. "Right, I know why."

 "You're so pretty," Erica cooed back, teasingly as she ruffled a hand through his hair, making it stick up everywhere. 

"Prettier than you?" Stiles teased back and Erica snorted. 

"Don't push it. Before I ravage you, though, I _need_ some coffee or something to stay awake or else I'm going to fall asleep and I don't want to miss a single classic Stilinski move," Erica said with a grin, then hopped out of the Jeep.

"Now you're just being patronizing! And where are you going?" Stiles called after her.

Erica nodded to the bar across the street that had a few cars and some motorcycles parked out front. She jogged over and disappeared inside the seedy looking building. 

"This probably won't end well," Stiles sighed as a creeping sense of trouble crept over him.

He grabbed his baseball bat from the backseat and waited. 

Two minutes.

Five.

Going on ten.

No screams yet and the scanner hadn't gone off that someone called the cops but Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and crossed the street. 

He was almost to the entrance and whispering some semblance of a prayer when it burst open and Erica stomped out, holding a guy twice her size in a headlock. She grappled with him down the couple stairs to the parking lot, then threw him into the line of bikes, toppling a couple of them.

" _That's_ how you want to address a woman, you sexist piece of shit?" she snarled. Stiles stepped back and behind her a couple paces, bat at the ready and keeping his eyes on the doorway in case anyone else came out after them.

The burly dude tried to get up as he spat out a few creative curses that impressed even Stiles' experienced ears. But Erica put a foot to his chest and pressed down enough for him to gasp for breath. He fumbled, trying to grab at her leg to push her off but he was no match for enraged werewolf strength.

Stiles stepped up behind Erica and murmured to her, "He's human, remember."

"Human piece of _shit_ ," she spat. The dude had more than a healthy dose of fear in his eyes.

"Erica," Stiles said softly and smoothed a hand down her back. She stiffened but removed her foot, and the guy took in a great gasp of air. 

 Erica crouched down in front of him and let her eyes change, her fangs drop. The dude's eyes got wide and he scrambled to move backwards but he was slumped over a heap of machinery. He looked up at Stiles, desperate for help, but Stiles just shrugged

"You're a monster, you're a freak!" The dude bit out, voice shaking. Erica growled and started to lean in but Stiles stopped her by stepping up and edging her back a little.

"Uh, buddy? What's your name?" Stiles asked.

 "S-Steve."

"Steve, look. You could absolutely scream to whoever will listen about this, sure. But this is Beacon Hills. Remember those animal attacks a couple years back?" Steve nodded. "Not animal attacks. Not even a little. So if you want to end up like all those people, by all means. Talk about this. Tell your pals in there and try to rally the villagers to storm the castle. But I guarantee you that you'd be dead before sunrise and you wouldn't see it coming."

Steve looked up at Erica again and she must have flashed her eyes or made some kind of threatening gesture because Steve went white and nodded. "Right. Sure, yeah. Nothing happened."

"There you go." Stiles tried to pat Steve on the leg but he jerked it back and cowered. Stiles shrugged and made an ‘after you' gesture to Erica. 

They crossed the street back to the Jeep in silence. Stiles didn't bother asking if the stakeout was over, just drove away without looking back.

"I don't know whether to be terrified of you or turned on," Stiles said finally, once they were blocks away and headed more toward the centre of town.

"Both, naturally," Erica replied.

"I have coffee at my house, you know," Stiles said casually. 

"And a bed that's super comfy for making out," Erica added. Stiles nodded and grinned while Erica flashed her eyes at him in the dark of the Jeep.


End file.
